Monster in the Mist
Monster in the Mist is episode 7b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. After staring at a video game for 2½ hours consecutive, Boog gets bad vision and mistakes Fanboy and Chum Chum for a monster. Believing there really is a monster, Fanboy and Chum Chum use skills from a horror movie they watched to help Boog catch it. Plot One day, Fanboy and Chum Chum were playing robots when Boog walks by, playing Mini Chomp. He tells them he's in the middle of Mini-Chomp for the longest time: 2-1/2 hours, and has no time for bopping now. So, the boys play with Lenny, only to be immediatly shooed to the Frosty Mart, where Boog says he's on the final level and will be bopping soon. Quickly, the boys try to do some fast shopping, only for Boog to say "Game Over!" and his record was set. Despite his bad vision, Boog approaches the boys with a tough fist, but the bad vision causes him to imagine the boys as a monster and runs away. He tells the boys and, believing there really is one, Fanboy and Chum Chum decide to help out, remembering the "Monster in the Mist" movie (along with Chum Chum repeatedly saying "The miiiiiiiiist!"). They go all out to help Boog, and even follow clues, such as a mist outside. But Boog keeps imagining the boys as the monster and running away, followed by the boys running, too. Together, they use hot cheese to fend off some thing in a closet they believe is the monster. The 'monster' turned out to be Lenny, and the hot cheese was all over his glasses. And when the boys were off getting tissues to wipe the cheese off, Lenny imagines the boys as the monster, too. Later on, the gang puts Boog outside in the mist (like they did in the movie) as bait. But Boog does not do good and flies back into the Frosty Mart. He was just imagining the boys as the monster when glasses fall on him, making them appear normal. He gets angry and wipes the cheese off Lenny's glasses, and he recgonizes them, too. After Fanboy learns he and Chum Chum were the monster all along, Fanboy thinks of the other movie: "My Monster: Myself!". But Boog is not pleased and tries to bop them, but they run out. He goes back in and see Lenny shivering with fear. Boog turns around and sees the actual monster in front of him and it eats Boog. He tells Lenny he left his sign in the trash so he though he'd give it back and leaves. As Lenny walks off-camera (saying he thought he got "rid" of the sign), Chum Chum comes back and tells Lenny to put the sign in the mist, along with his reaction one last time, and Lenny tells him to go away. The episode ends here. Transcript Songs *''My Mother'' Gallery the miiiiiiiist.jpg|The Miiiiiiiist Trivia *Gags in this episode: **Chum Chum: "The miiiiiiiiist!" **Boog or Lenny screaming when they imagine the boys as the monster, followed by the boys saying "The monster? Ahhh!" **Fanboy mentioning the "Monster in the Mist" movie. *Fanboy and Chum Chum believed that the monster was pretend, but it turned out to be real after all. *When Chum Chum is demonstrating his "Chum Chum Cha Cha", Fanboy refers to him as "bro". This could be a reference to the fact that he lives with Fanboy at the Fanlair. *This episode was formerly known as "Bully for Boog". *At the end as Lenny walks off camera, Chum Chum comes back to The Frosty Mart, but Fanboy doesn't. Continuity *Third Halloween themed episode; the first two being "Digital Pet Cemetery" and "Fangboy". *Second episode to focus on Boog, the first was "Chimp Chomp Chumps". Goofs *On Nickelodeon, this episode is shown after "Fangboy", but the listings say the opposite. *The arrow on Lenny's sign is pointing in the wrong direction. The Frosty Mart is actually to his right, not his left. Allusions * Game Boy Advance - The device that Boog plays "Mini Chomp" on is alot like the device itself. * The Mist - The entire episode parodies the movie. Cast *David Hornsby as Fanboy *Nika Futterman as Chum Chum *Wyatt Cenac as Lenny *Jeff Bennett as Boog , Mist Monster Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Boog